Haohmaru
is the star character of the series and is one of the series' most known characters (the other being Nakoruru). He is introduced in Samurai Shodown and continues to appear in every title of the series. His character origin was originally based around the famed swordsman, Miyamoto Musashi, a duelist who claimed to have never lost a match. Though he is a swordsman with no loyalties to any lord, Haohmaru has a "samurai spirit" which is often stressed in the series. He is also often accredited to defeating most of the series' villains. Appearances In the Samurai Shodown series At the age of fifteen, he challenged Jubei Yagyu to a duel but lost due to lack of experience. Jubei, amused by the youth's bravado, brought Haohmaru to Nicotine Caffeine so that he may gain proper training. Whilst living there, he also met and befriended Kibagami Genjuro, fellow student and another orphan like himself. One day, Nicotine told them they would battle to determine who would learn the secrets in a magical scroll to increase their fighting ability. Genjuro wins, but almost kills Haohmaru; in response, Nicotine banishes Genjuro which begins the latter's grudge against Haohmaru and Nicotine. Encouraged by this defeat to further improve himself, Haohmaru travels the lands perfecting his sword skills, and searches for worthy challengers in the name of shura. During his many travels, Haohmaru also raises Shizumaru Hisame and trains him to be a fighter. He is in love with a girl named Oshizu, but in Samurai Shodown VI, he eventually leaves her for his travels even as she begs him to stay with her. Also in Samurai Shodown VI, it is shown that Haohmaru shares a close relationship with Charlotte Christine de Colde, even travelling all the way to France in order to visit her. In Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage, Haohmaru is a skilled and active swordsman at the age of forty-seven. At this time, he is trying to find his adopted niece, Mikoto and bring her back home. His trademark moves are Kogetsuzan, a crescent-shaped uppercut, and Senpuretsuzan, a whirlwind projectile which lifts opponents into the air (like a hurricane) before dropping them on their heads. He also has a sake jug, which he uses to "bless" his blade with liquor before he fights. In Samurai Shodown II, he may swing his jug in battle for a multi-hit short-range attack or alternatively use it to reflect projectiles. He also gained a somersault attack, which could cause massive damage upon crouching foes. When his style splits in Samurai Shodown III, his Slash form retains several strategies used in previous games, being a balanced and easy-to-master mid-range combatant. By contrast, his Bust form alters several moves, granting him access to aggressive close-combat fighting. His appearance in Warriors Rage (PlayStation) also combined some elements from Genjuro's fighting style such as his stance and crouching strikes. Other appearances Haohmaru also makes appearances in the games Capcom vs. SNK 2, SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium, Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, the mobile game Neo Geo Tennis Coliseum, and the dating sim Days of Memories: Oedo Love Scroll. Neo Geo Battle Coliseum developers stated that no matter what the fans wanted, they wanted to include Samurai Shodown characters and made Haohmaru's inclusion one of their top priorities in development. He also makes regular appearances in the series' merchandise and has at least two action figures. Reception In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Haohmaru was tied with Ukyo for their 29th spot (out of 50) for the staff's favorite character. In 2013, WatchMojo.com ranked him as the tenth most iconic fighting game character. References External links *Official website Category:Fictional samurai Category:Fighting game characters Category:Male characters in video games Category:Samurai Shodown Category:Video game characters introduced in 1993